


Yes, Please

by EnterLameUsernameHere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ..kind of?, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Coming Untouched, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Wtf??, but its still there, like theres barely any rimming, why is cumming spelt like that in that tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterLameUsernameHere/pseuds/EnterLameUsernameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stayed out late, and Louis isn't very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Please

"Alright, see you later mate." Harry waved to Nick as he drove off. He'd decided to go out with a couple friends that night after the interviews they'd done, he needed to have a few drinks and blow off some steam after Louis ' _confirmed_ ' this whole "baby daddy" situation going on with Briana. The second he stepped into the house, he knew Louis was pissed that he was out so late.

 

"What the hell, Harry? You can't just disappear straight after an interview without telling anyone where you're going!"

 

"Sorry, but what makes you think you can tell me what to do? Especially after the shit _you_ pulled today."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

" ' _obviously its a very exciting time_ ' " Harry repeated the words Louis had spoken early that day. "You just went with it, you basically confirmed the rumors."

 

"So? They aren't true. I had to confirm them, and you know it." Louis stepped closer to his boyfriend, their faces inches away. "That doesn't give you an excuse to just leave! I had no idea where you were, you could've been kidnapped for all I knew!" He paused for a moment, looking down at Harrys pants. "Although, I bet you'd actually like that." He grabbed Harry's already rock hard length, knowing how horny his boyfriend gets after a couple drinks. "All tied up, and helpless. You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Harry slowly nodded, holding in a moan as Louis palmed his dick through his jeans. Louis lead the taller boy to the bedroom, and walked over to the closet to grab a couple things he might need later. Harry started stripping his clothes the minute they got to the bedroom, which shocked Louis a bit because sometimes he liked to take things a bit slower. "Eager boy tonight, huh?" 

 

Louis sat down on the bed, and motioned toward his knee. "Bend over." This request came as no surprise to Harry, they did this sort of thing all the time, and Harry actually quite enjoyed it, even though it was meant to be a punishment. The younger boy bent over his boyfriends knee. "Now I'm thinking 10, does that sound about right to you?" Harry nodded and gave a quiet "yes".

 

**smack**

 

Harry's throbbing cock was pressed between his own stomach and the older boys leg, intensifying the sensations running through the lower part of his body.

 

"Now, Harry..can you tell me why you're getting a spanking?"

 

**smack**

 

"I didn't tell you where I was going."

 

**smack**

 

"Okay, and what else?"

 

**smack**

 

"I stayed out really late."

 

**smack**

 

"and?"

 

**smack**

 

"I-" Harry wasn't entirely sure what else he had done. "I..um"

 

**smack smack**

 

"What happened when you got home, Harry?"

 

**smack**

 

"I argued with you."

 

**smack**

 

"Okay, all done love." Louis kissed him as he sat up. "You want to keep going?" even though this was nothing compared to what they'd done before, Louis still liked to check in every once in a while and make sure Harry was okay with what was going on. The curly haired boy nodded. "Okay then, lay on your back, hands above your head." As Harry laid down on the bed, Louis finally took off his clothes, and then grabbed on of the things he'd gotten from the closet earlier. Crawling back onto the bed, he showed he younger boy the ribbon, silently asking if he wanted to use it. Harry nodded, so Louis tied it around his wrists, and then to the headboard, making sure it was secure enough to keep the boy from moving too much, but not tight enough to hurt him. Louis then kissed him, slowly moving from his lips to his neck, and then down his body even further, until stopping right above his length.

 

Gripping Harrys throbbing dick, he looked up at his boyfriend. The pleading look on Harrys face drove Louis wild. He swirled his tongue around the tip a few times, before dropping it back onto Harry's belly. Harry groaned a bit, he was so hard he felt like he could literally burst, and all he wanted was some relief..but knowing Louis that wouldn't come for a while yet. Louis reached for another item he had gotten out of the closet earlier but Harry couldn't see what it was from where he was laying. He soon found out though, as Louis slid the ring onto his cock. Harry both hated and loved cock rings, they turned him on but at the same time they held him back from the relief he so badly wanted. Once it was fully on, Louis moved down to Harrys ass. Putting his face close, he licked around Harrys hole, moving over it some too. Louis honestly hated the thought of rimming, but he knew that Harry loved it. He quickly moved on from that, taking a finger and pushing into Harry.

 

"You're still quite loose..such a cock slut aren't you?" Harry moaned in response, feeling Louis add another finger. "Haven't even used the lube yet, and I've got two fingers in..think I can get three?" Harry nodded and moaned again. He pushed another finger into his boyfriend, pushing as deep as he could. "Three whole fingers, such a fucking slut." Louis shook his head, knowing that this kind of talk turned his boyfriend on even more. After stretching his boyfriend a little more, not that he needed to in the first place, Louis pulled his fingers out. Harry whimpered a bit at the loss. Louis went to grab a condom and lube, but Harry moved his leg up to stop him.

 

"Just want you."

 

"Are you sure? We haven't tried it without lube in quite a while.."

 

"m'sure" Harry moaned.

 

Louis positioned himself at Harrys entrance, moving slowly, making sure not to the younger boy. After a few slow thrusts, Louis picked up the pace a bit. He leaned down and sucked on his boyfriends neck, leaving a few purple marks. "You going to tell me where you're going next time?" Louis asked, and Harry tossed, unable to form a coherent sentence at the moment. "Do you think I should take this off?" he motioned to the cock ring.

 

"Yes." Harry moaned.

 

"Yes, what?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

Louis took the ring off, and continued thrusting fast into his boyfriend, speeding up a bit as his climax grew closer. He knew his boyfriend wanted him to stroke his cock, but he also knew that he could cum untouched, since he had done before. He continued his fast pace, hitting Harry's bundle of nerves with each thrust.

 

"m'gonna.." Harry moaned, unable to finish the sentence before spilling his load all over his stomach, and right after Louis came too.

 

The older boy leaned down to kiss the younger one, but this time it was a proper kiss, not just a peck and then moving onto his neck, a proper kiss. "I love you so much Haz" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So..this was my first go at writing smut, I hope it wasn't too bad?


End file.
